<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I seem selfish it's only because I refuse to lose you. by tony_starks_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121628">If I seem selfish it's only because I refuse to lose you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_starks_girl/pseuds/tony_starks_girl'>tony_starks_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Peter Parker, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Pepper Potts, But he doesn't think so, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Dad, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Whump, Peter curses, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, he deserves the world, iron dad and spiderson, spider son, they love peter so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_starks_girl/pseuds/tony_starks_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very close call, Tony is forced to bench Peter from Spider-Man until he understands that there is more to being a hero than always making the self-sacrificial call. However, Peter refuses to sit back knowing that every day he isn't out as Spider-Man someone else in the city is getting hurt. Why can't Mr.Stark understand that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Dad and Spider Son - Relationship, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why can't you see that this is what I have to do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So this isn't my first fic, but this is my first Iron Dad and Spider Son fic! I love Tony Stark so much, and Peter Parker is actually my son. Together? You have my whole world. I adore Iron Dad and Spider Son so so so so much, so I really hope I have done their bond justice in this fic. I will be uploading the second chapter once I am done editing it, but this will only be two chapters! (To those that may be reading my WIP I PROMISE this time it will actually be short and only 2 chapters.) I really hope that this goes over well, because I have a few other Iron Dad and Spider Son fics I want to write and post. I look forward to any feedback, and I respond to all comments when I can! Kudos are also super cool! I hope you are all staying safe, and that you are all well! Hopefully I'll chat with you again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It hadn’t really been Peter’s fault, the only way he could have saved the young woman was to stand in front of her as the assailant moved to shoot, and before he even had time to process the situation entirely his Spidey-senses blared he allowed himself to step in front of her and push her down in order to keep her out of the way. Immediately a burning feeling erupted through his entire body as adrenaline rushed into his veins, he turned quickly to web the assailant’s hand before he could do further damage before kicking him down and webbing him to the floor for the police that would arrive later. As he helped the woman up from the floor he finally registered that Karen had been talking to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--ter, due to your condition I will be forced to alert Mr.Stark under the ‘You should have called the second it happened’ protocol.” Panic rose as the words registered in his mind, with the woman he helped long gone, he cursed to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, no, no no. Override with the ‘I’m Spider-Man, you can’t kill me’ protocol, please.” He pleaded with the AI as he grabbed at his torso, searing pain overwhelming his senses as he tried to stop the bleeding, a sick feeling filled him with the amount of blood that seeped through the suit. Regardless of his condition, he prayed that his override would work. It was later than he was usually allowed to patrol,as he had just convinced both May and Mr.Stark to allow him to stay out later as he was now on summer break. The last thing he needed was to bother Mr.Stark, although he knew it was likely that Tony was awake and working in the lab, Peter’s heart filled with guilt at the thought of disrupting him. Who was he to inconvenience someone so important, especially when Mr.Stark had already done so much for him, much more than he’d ever expected anyone to do for him in his entire life. Much more than he felt like he deserved. His thoughts of worry were broken as Karen’s voice filled the silence once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Override accepted. Peter, your condition is getting worse. I’ve scanned the bullet wound on your left shoulder and it seems your healing powers have yet to seal it entirely as the bullet is still in place. However, the bullet wound in your upper abdomen has caused significant damage. I advise you seek medical assistance immediately as you are both at risk due to extreme blood loss, and your shoulder may face worse damage if you were to heal with the bullet still in place.” Karen informed as Peter willed himself to climb up the nearest building, gritting his teeth at the immense pain as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay. S’no problem, I can do that.” He spoke through gritted teeth as he finally lifted himself over the ledge of the building, collapsing onto the rooftop with a small yelp of pain as his wounds ached. His breaths were shaky, and he felt cold as the wet suit stuck to his torso, when had the blood seeped so far? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you are losing blood rapidly. Your climb up agitated both wounds. You need medical assistance immediately.” The AI spoke rapidly with a sound or urgency in her voice. Peter nodded in response, raising himself into a sitting position. He could feel himself grow sluggish as his body grew fatigued from the blood loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Karen. I need you to tell me how to get these bullets out.” Peter said, his voice dripping with pain and exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I highly advise you not to attempt to remove them yourself. Doing so could lead to even further blood loss which, even with your healing, could be fatal. Beyond this if you were to remove the bullet incorrectly you could in turn ruin the muscle tissues within your shoulder that would later heal incorrectly, and removing the bullet from your abdomen incorrectly could lead to tearing in your intestine, resulting in permanent damage or fatality.” Peter sighed at the words of the AI, his state only making him more aggravated with the response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, I don’t have the time to get to a hospital, and I can’t exactly just walk into a fucking hospital dressed as Spider-Man. Just tell me how to get the fucking bullets out!” He screamed in frustration. He’d never spoken like this to anyone, let alone the sweet AI he had come to consider a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes, Peter. I’ve scanned the wound once again, the bullet within your shoulder has remained whole, meaning it should be a clean extraction. I suggest removing the bullet in your torso first as it requires immediate attention.” As Karen continued to instruct him, Peter hissed as he touched around the wound, he knew this would hurt but he had no other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Spider-Man, this comes with the job. This is your responsibility. Come on, do it Spider-Man.” He whispered to himself, encouraging himself as his hands shook viciously the closer he came to the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter--” Before the AI could finish he plunged his fingers into the wound and the scream that ripped its way out his throat conveyed every ounce of pain he felt consume him as he did so. Blood oozed out, staining his gloves and suit further, he sobbed as tears ran down his face hidden by the mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, please. This isn’t working and your body is showing signs of exhaustion. At this rate you will pass out before you are capable of properly tending to your wound. Please allow me to contact Mr.Stark.” Karen pleaded. Peter removed his fingers from the wound, the blood making it impossible to firmly grasp the bullet. His tears had ceased to fall as his vision became blurry and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, Peter! Your vitals are extremely low, significant blood loss recorded. Initiating ‘Red’ protocol. Mr.Stark….” Karen’s words slowly faded away as Peter felt his breathing slow, puffs of air coming out of his mouth as he felt his head falling back, eventually leaning against the cool brick ledge. The warmth of his own blood pouring from his side traveled across his skin underneath the suit, and as he felt his eyes shut he wondered when he’d gotten so cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up again, briefly, to the sound of someone cursing… he knew that voice, but his mind was too warped to determine who it was. He felt them slip their hands under his mask and slip it off, immediately he felt a warm calloused hand on his cheek, shaking him slightly. He tried to open his eyes to see who had found him, but his eyelids felt too heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, wake up. Kid, come on, Wake up!” He heard the familiar voice again, he wondered how he knew that voice, he wondered why he couldn’t force himself to speak and tell them to stop shaking him, that he was awake. He whimpered, nothing like the “I’m awake” he wanted to shout, but it seemed to register enough with the other person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Pete. I’m going to lift you, and it’s going to hurt, okay? Just.. you’re going to be okay.” The voice spoke. Peter felt arms wrap around him, and before he knew it he was off the rooftops rough surface . His eyes finally opened as he felt himself scream in pain at the movement, pain in both his shoulder and abdomen rushing through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Petey. I’m sorry. Shh. We’re not too far from the tower, it will be okay just stay awake.” The voice urged him, but Peter couldn’t help as his eyes fell shut again as he felt himself flying through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up a second time it was because he was being placed on a surgery table. His eyes opened easily and rapidly this time although his vision was blurry, he could hear what sounded like many people moving around, and he could hear the voice from earlier shouting somewhere in the distance. Before he could look around someone, a blurry face, came into view. They didn’t speak, but they placed a mask over his face and only a few seconds later he felt himself fading away again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he woke up he found himself in a hospital bed. He still felt sluggish, but the disorientation that filled him earlier seemed to have faded away. Peter looked down at himself, the bandages across his torso and then over his shoulder reminded him of why he was there. At the realization he panicked, Tony was the voice from earlier and he had been the one that took him from the rooftop, and if that was true that meant he was at Medbay and he was also in huge trouble. Sighing to himself he shut his eyes and slammed his head against the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He groaned out, his voice raspy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cursing today too, kiddo? You really want trouble, huh?” Peter froze at the statement. He looked towards the door and sure enough Tony stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Peter almost wished he had stayed unconscious for a bit longer if the anger that was present on Tony’s face gave an indication to the amount of trouble he was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr.Stark, listen, just let me explain, okay?” Peter sat himself up, thankful that when he did so the pain he experienced was almost null. Having enhanced healing really was a powerful feat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which part? Huh? Where do you want to start, Pete?” Tony spoke as he walked away from the door and closer to Peter’s bed. Peter sighed to himself, as he laid his head back in annoyance, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by the older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Maybe start off with the fact that you hacked into your suit AGAIN, and deliberately created a protocol, excuse me, SEVERAL protocols, in order to override the ones I have placed for YOUR safety? Or maybe you can start with why in the hell you decided that trying to take care of not one, but TWO, gunshot wounds on your own was a good idea? Or you could just start off with explaining why you got shot in the first place, Peter! Because I’m having a hard time figuring this all out!” Tony shouted, incapable of keeping his cool as he stared at the boy in a hospital bed. Tony’s heart broke at the way Peter looked so small in the large bed, his skin still pale from the blood loss he had experienced. Tony hated that he yelled, he had talked himself down just before coming in fully set on having a calm conversation and even hearing the kid out, lord knows he’d done and been through worse, but the second he saw his kid in the hospital bed because of several reckless and irresponsible decisions with almost an attitude of indifference the anger filled him once again. Therein was the answer to why he couldn’t feel calm about this, it wasn’t him lying in the hospital bed, it was Peter. His kid, the dorky, shy, and irrefutably reckless kid that he considered his own regardless of blood relation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark, I realize I messed up. I know that, but I had to step in, if I hadn’t someone would have died! I only hacked the suit and made those override protocols because if someone even shouts at me while on patrol, Karen has to alert you! I can’t be a hero if I’m not allowed to handle things on my own!” Peter shouted in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stepped in and someone did almost die, Peter! YOU! You almost died because you decided to override the safety measures I set in place! And if you die guess what, Peter? You can’t be a hero then either! I set those protocols to keep you safe, to make sure you can KEEP being a hero! So I don’t have to yell at you like this, so I don’t have to call May and explain to her that you’re seriously hurt and in surgery at 3 in the morning! You’re only 17, Pete! You’re still a kid!” Tony exclaimed, his hands shaking in frustration and anger as he glared at the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr.Stark, I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry I worried you, but I won’t apologize for putting myself in the way of those bullets and doing my job! I’m a hero! I’m Spider-Man! It doesn’t matter how old I am! It’s my responsibility. You should know better than anyone that this is the cost of being a hero, and that it will probably happen again. I’ve accepted that, and you need to too!” Peter shouted, tears welling up in his eyes at the anger that filled him. Tony looked at him for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest huffing and running a hand over his face before speaking once again, this time calmly and in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Pete. The same way you should understand that YOU are MY responsibility. You definitely haven’t figured out that there is more to being a hero than always making the self-sacrificial call, Pete, and because of that you won’t be allowed to patrol until I’ve decided you won’t be putting yourself into a situation like this ever again. I’ve already asked May to collect your PJ suit, and all your web fluid and your web shooters and Happy will be dropping them off tomorrow. I’ll be taking your suits, and you will be with someone always so that I can trust we won’t relive the Vulture incident. Happy will also be dropping you off to and from school every day when the year starts, and will stay at the apartment until May comes home on the days you aren’t here.” Tony’s tone left no room for debate, and as he watched the young boy’s tears fall silently before Peter wiped at the angrily he had to remind himself that this was for the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this! You can’t just expect me to stop being Spider-Man because of one bad night!” Peter exclaimed as he flailed his arms, he felt like a child but his frustration mixed with exhaustion from the night seemed to take hold of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing this so that there will never be another night like this, Pete.” Tony spoke softly as he moved towards Peter. Up this close Peter could see the exhaustion clear on Tony’s face, the red eyes he sported a clear indication that he had cried sometime not too long ago, and although guilt seeped into his heart at the sight because he knew his reckless actions were the cause of it, Peter’s anger proved more potent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t stop me. I don’t care what I have to do, suit or no suit I’m not just going to let people be harmed just because you want a clear conscience.” Peter gritted out as he moved away from the hand that Tony had laid on his shoulder. Tony stepped away, looking down at the younger boy who had turned away from him, he cleared his throat working past the tears that threatened to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was worried you’d say that. That’s why you’re also grounded. May, Happy, or I will be with you at all times, and I didn’t want to do this, but you’ll now be staying here so Fri can keep tabs on what you do. You’ll only be allowed in the lab when I am there. I didn’t want it to be like this, Pete, but I have no other choice.” Tony glanced at the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr.Stark--” Peter began to protest, anger clear on his face as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “End of discussion. Get some rest, Peter.” Tony interrupted as he made his way to the door again, trying his best to keep his stern demeanor even when he heard the young boy begin sniffling from the tears that were undoubtedly falling. Before he slipped through the door, he turned around and spoke softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this just for me, kid.” When he received no response he allowed himself to close the door, and as he walked away he felt the tears he had forced down overwhelm him as he began to cry. Tony knew this was what had to be done, he knew there was no other way for him to make sure that Peter would never be hurt like this again. He had almost lost him tonight, and that was something he couldn’t stomach. Finding his son on some random building at 3 in the morning covered in blood and barely breathing had hit him in ways he had never imagined possible, he’d lost people sure, he’d seen terrible things before and after he became Iron Man, but nothing had instilled the pure terror that seeing a near dead Peter Parker had. He couldn’t imagine something more terrifying and heartbreaking than hearing Peter scream out in pain, and then go limp in his arms as he flew him to Medbay for immediate surgery. He couldn’t imagine something as painful as having to wait in the hall as he heard the rush of movement within the surgery room, listening as Helen shouted orders to the other nurses when Peter’s vitals had dropped once again halfway through. If what he was doing kept him from ever having to mentally prepare for a world where Peter no longer existed he could stomach the anger that Peter threw it at him. He sobbed as he leaned against the wall, before long he felt arms wrap around him. He turned to see May, tears in her eyes as she smiled at him sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d ask how things went, but given the state you’re in I’d assumed not so well.” She said as she wiped away the tears from Tony’s cheeks. May had been a blessing in disguise, since she found out about Peter’s powers they’d grown close and they shared a sibling like bond now. May would joke that although he was older than her, she felt like Tony was her younger brother. They had started to co-parent Peter long before they had officially put a name to it, and May always seemed to be the one that handled the disciplining with the most ease, but this time Tony had reassured her that he needed to be the one to talk to Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter woman he sniffled and inhaled deeply, May rubbed his back softly as he let out a quivering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure the kid hates me now.” Tony choked out as he felt more tears well in his eyes as he heard May laugh softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hun, you’re his dad, and he’s a teenager, he’s going to hate you a few times in his life.” Her voice was sad, but still carrying the comfort that she always brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still startles me how easily you say that.” Tony laughed as he released her from the hug, drying the tears that remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It comes with the parenting shtick.” May said softly. Tony sighed and placed his hands over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking about calling me Peter’s dad.” Tony said with a small scoff. May looked at him fondly before shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s easy to say because it’s true. I think everyone knows that by now, it seems only you and Peter haven’t actually realized it. Even in that you guys are alike, stubborn and clueless.” She rolled her eyes. Tony laughed at that, it had been a long night and it felt nice to hear her teasing, it brought a sense of normality that he had lost in the past few hours as he had only been able to think of his life changing completely if he had lost Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Peter’s proving he doesn’t fall too far from the tree with the shit he pulled tonight.” Tony sighed as he found himself rubbing his face in exhaustion and frustration for what felt like the hundredth time that night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, this isn’t your fault. Peter knew what he was doing when he took out the safety protocols, he’s a kid and he’s going to mess up and make dumb decisions, even though I wish they weren’t always life threatening.” May sighed to herself frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no kidding. By the way, I had to pull the big guns out for that exact reason.” Tony huffed out as he walked alongside May back to Peter’s room. May looked at him quizzically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bigger guns than grounding him from Spider-Man”:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He made it pretty clear that taking away the suits, both of them, wouldn’t do anything. I would take that as just talk if it was anyone other than Peter, I wouldn’t put it past him to be swinging around by next week in another PJ suit 2.0. Like you said, May, he’s my kid through and through, relentless and a genius.” Tony shook his head, smiling softly as May scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that combination seems to make for trouble. So, what’s the final verdict for our favorite little Spider.” May asked as she ran a hand over the boy’s cheek, at that point they had stepped into Peter’s room to find him dead asleep, the medication and emotional confrontation probably took its toll not long after Tony had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Full lock-down. I’m having him stay here so he’s monitored at all times, I have a sneaking suspicion he’d convince his friends to cover for him at their houses, and that he’d pull a fast one on Happy and sneak out of the apartment. Fri can track all his movements, and I there’s no way he could sneak around between going to school and Happy bringing him right back here. It’s not too much is it?” Tony asked as he glanced down at Peter, color had returned to his face, and he was sure that by the following day the wounds would be healed entirely. He’d never felt more grateful for Peter’s enhanced healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s a good idea. We both know he wouldn’t give it up, he’s still probably going to fight tooth and nail to figure out a way to do it. It’s for the best.” May whispered as she took a seat on one the available seats next to Peter’s bed. Tony sat next to the seat next to her and hummed a response. May leaned her head on his shoulder before patting his hand comfortingly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Pepper? Did she catch wind of this yet?” May asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was working in the lab when I got the call, and she was already in bed, so no. I’m sure she’ll be raising hell like no other the second she does though, she’s just as bad as you. Poor kid.” May laughed at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t blame her if she does though, she cares about him as much as we do.” May remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No arguing there. You know, I have a sneaking suspicion she might like him a little more than she likes me.” Tony chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Peter, of course she likes him more than you.” May stated with a sigh. Tony looked down at her, and then glanced at Peter’s sleeping form. He listened to May’s breathing become slow and rhythmic as she fell asleep, her head still on his shoulder. Eventually he found himself drifting along with her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Hello! I know this is later than expected but this story became so much longer than expected! Tony and Peter are two of my favorite characters, and I am a the biggest Iron Dad and Spider-Son enthusiast. I absolutely adore their dynamic, and I can write their relationship endlessly. I also really wanted to focus on May and Tony's relationship, I feel like I never see enough positive interaction between them in fics, even though I feel like they would eventually become co-parents and super close ): Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and I will be updating my other works soon! I am excited to be writing again. I hope you are all staying safe, and I hope you are all well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Peter woke up, repositioning himself on the bed, the dull soreness in his shoulder and abdomen were a clear indication that his healing had taken care of most of his recovery already. He glanced over to see both May and Tony asleep on the small chairs beside his bed. He laid his head back and frowned to himself, he knew he had messed up, and to be fair he understood why Tony had been so upset. Yet, as he thought about how he would  be forced to give up Spider-Man until Tony deemed him ‘worthy’ of it he felt annoyance rise in him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter found himself glaring at the ceiling when he heard the door to the hospital room open. He glanced at Dr. Helen Cho who slipped slowly into the room to not wake up Tony and May, she smiled at him as he waved softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Peter?” Helen asked him as she finally made it to his bedside, checking the vitals written on the machine before focusing on him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright Dr.Cho, other than a little aching I feel fine.” Peter said with a small smile, his voice still a bit rough. Helen nodded and smiled teasingly as she made her way across the room to grab him a glass of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you have your enhanced healing to thank for that.” She spoke as she handed him the glass. He thanked her and sighed after the first sip of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, seriously. If it hadn’t been for your ability to heal as quickly as you do, even if Tony had gotten there sooner, you would have.. You wouldn’t have made it.” Helen laid a hand on his shoulder as she spoke, to truly gather his attention so that he understood. Peter stared at the now empty glass in his hands, a numb feeling flooding throughout his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I had to bother you and your team, again.” Peter whispered softly. Helen sighed as she ran a hand through the boys untamed curls. With any other patient the movement would have been unwarranted, but Peter was more than a patient to her and her team now. In between the times they had cared for the boy after a bad night of patrol, and the times he would stop by their labs just to help any way he could as a thank you he insisted was necessary, he had become like a little brother to all of them. It also didn’t help that in these moments where he was lying in a hospital bed he seemed so small, and she was reminded that he was, in fact, just a kid. It was easy to forget how young he was when he was explaining the different chemical compounds within his web fluid, or when he was swinging around New York saving lives almost every night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you’re not a bother, Peter. We love you, even though we wish we’d spend less time literally putting you back together, and more time just having you in the lab hiding from Tony when he’s looking for you.” Helen smiled softly as she heard Peter laugh softly at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiding from me? Now why on earth would he do that?” Both Peter and Helen glanced over at the sound of Tony’s voice. Beside him May rubbed her eyes tiredly, both of them looking rather disgruntled, a usual look that came from a hectic night that ended in sleeping on shitty plastic chairs. As Helen laughed, Peter noticeably deflated, something that Tony noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lips are sealed, Tony. Sorry. However, I do have good news for both of you. It looks like Peter will be just fine. I do have to change his bandages and see how far along his healing is, but just the fact that he’s capable of moving and speaking without any pain is a great sign. If you two want, I can check them now while you guys go freshen up a bit and grab something to eat. You both have had a long night.” Helen spoke reassuringly. May smiled at her and rose from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Helen. For taking care of him. I can’t thank you enough.” May stated as she moved to hug the doctor. Helen willingly accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, May.” Helen said softly. Tony stood by them, nauseously aware of the way that Peter hadn’t even glanced in their direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, how are you feeling, baby?” May asked as she moved towards his bed, even though she had just heard he was fine she still couldn’t help but ask him. It was instinctual after years of having cared for him. Peter looked up at her with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, May. I promise. You and Tony should go get something to eat.” Peter tried to keep himself from sounding upset, but when he had said Tony’s name the distaste was clear. Tony looked at him stunned, he rarely called him Tony. The name “Mr.Stark” had become riddled with affection and good feelings whenever he heard it from Peter, but most importantly it came with familiar reassurance of the bond he had with Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s Tony now, kid?” Tony asked as he crossed his arms. Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes at the comment, something that didn’t sit well with May. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, I know you’re upset with Tony right now, but that’s no way to act towards your--Tony.” Tony and Peter froze as May’s word died on her tongue. She knew it wasn’t her place to lay such a title on their relationship, even if it was clear to everyone in the room what she had meant to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Peter said softly, his arms crossed over his chest as he stilled his eyes onto the blanket that was laid over him. Tony sighed, the dreadful feeling that had sat in his bones for the past few moments dissipating at the boy’s soft tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay kiddo, I know things aren’t easy right now.” Tony said as he provided a reassuring smile to the boy. Peter glanced at him briefly, before looking back down. May gave a soft smile before announcing her and Tony’s leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back in a while, okay sweetheart. Don’t give Dr.Cho any trouble, alright?” May said as she grabbed hold of Tony’s arm to drag him away. Peter nodded in response, and as they slipped through the door he mumbled a soft confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May and Tony didn’t say much as they drank their coffee at the kitchen island of the penthouse, May making sure to glare at Tony until he started to eat the plate of food in front of them. Tony begrudgingly took a few bites of the bacon and eggs on his plate, chewing obnoxiously in an effort to spite May who rolled her eyes in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a child, Tony. Really. Chew with your mouth closed.” May tried to scold, however she found herself smiling at his antics. Tony smiled from behind his mug of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Peter’s pissed, huh? You weren’t kidding.” May said as she waved a piece of bacon, Tony always loved how both Peter and May talked with their hands, it was something he shared with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What part of ‘The kid hates my guts.’ Did you not understand?” He asked as he laughed sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s Peter. How much hate can the kid really dish out, ya know? Anger though, I guess I should have expected it.” May said as she took a bit of her bacon. Tony just nodded his head, his mind still reeling at how cold Peter had been. He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt May lay a comforting hand over his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, come on. He’s angry, really angry, but he could never in a million years hate you. Give it some time, he’ll calm down and you’ll be able to talk to him about it. As parents, yes, Tony you’re a parent stop looking at me like I’m crazy, you have to make tough calls like this because your kids can’t make them. They don’t know any better, especially a kid with superpowers that has the self-preservation of someone who runs around in a tin can carrying nukes into space.” May said with a teasing smile. Tony rolled his eyes fondly, although she didn’t say it directly the message was there: he’s just like you Tony, he’ll come around, like father like son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, you’re right. I just care about the kid so much, I think I’m going soft.” Tony joked as May laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Definitely. You’re the softest, I’ll never forget when you started crying when I showed you Peter’s baby pictures.” May set down her coffee cup as she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I wasn’t crying! Seriously, I wasn’t! I was coming down with something that day.” Tony tried to explain, his resolve quickly falling when May retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun, you aren’t fooling anyone. I know you came home that night and whined to Pepper about how you wish you could have seen Peter when he was a toddler.” May laughed again at Tony’s awestruck expression, more than anything she was happy to provide some sort of distraction from the guilt he was no doubt feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like that you two are so close, always works against me.” Tony complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Pepper? Did she head out already?” May asked with a hint of smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She likes to get a jumpstart on the day, something about being CEO of a company or something. I don’t know.” Tony shrugged. Before May could respond Tony’s eyes went wide and his hand flew to cover his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit. I completely forgot to tell her about Peter! Friday, honey, any chance you remembered to let Pepper know we have an injured Spider-baby?” Tony asked as he glanced up to the ceiling, a bad habit he had gotten from watching Peter interact with Friday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know for a genius, you sure are an idiot, Tony.” May laughed as she shook her head. Tony’s comeback died on his tongue as Friday’s voice sounded above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Boss. You’ve programmed me to give information to Ms. Potts only when it is asked. However on the note of Peter, Dr.Cho has asked for you and Ms.Parker  to return to Medbay.” The A.I spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright with Peter, Friday?” May asked as she moved from her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ms. Parker. Peter has recovered since last night’s incident, Dr.Cho would just like you to clear him from Medbay.” Friday explained as both Tony and May entered the elevator. The tension that had risen in both of them was released with soft sighs. As they descended, Tony glanced over at May with pleading eyes. May looked at him quizzically before shaking her head, how Tony and Peter even shared the same puppy eyes was beyond her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Tony. I will not call Pep and tell her for you.” May scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! I even did that puppy dog look Peter does when he wants an extension on curfew.” Tony huffed. May swatted at his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if you’re rubbing off on Peter, or if it’s the other way around.” May scoffed as they exited the elevator and headed to Peter’s room. Tony smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to think it’s a little of both.” Tony whispered more to himself, however May had heard and smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful Tones, any softer and you’ll melt into a puddle on the floor.” May laughed as Tony simply shooed her into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sat at the edge of his bed fully dressed in the clothes Tony had brought down a little after Peter’s surgery. When Tony and May walked in Peter looked their way only briefly, never meeting Tony’s eye. The queasy feeling set itself into the pit of Tony’s stomach once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s healed for the most part. His shoulder and side may ache a little, but the stitches we put in last night really helped the healing do it’s part to seal up the wounds. I’ve taken them out, and I think with a bit more rest he’ll be all set.” Helen spoke from her spot next to Peter. She had a look of relief on her face that mimicked Tony’s and May’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks again, Helen. Have I given you a raise yet?” Tony said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably, but I’d take care of Peter for close to nothing.” She smiled towards Peter who gave her a weak one in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dr.Cho.” Peter said softly. Tony tried his best to calm down the guilt that ripped away at him at the sound of Peter’s somber tone. May placed a hand on his arm supportively, it was a small gesture that she knew would remind him that things would be okay. Helen nodded in a response and after another brief thank you from May she excused herself. The room was silent for a moment, the same tension that had filled the space earlier wrapping around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go home.” Peter said softly as he looked at May. Tony’s heart stuttered in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, baby. Listen, I know you’re still upset, but what happened last night is not okay. Tony and I have agreed that until we know you understand that, you’ll have to stay here. I’ll be staying here too most of the time, alright? I can’t ask Pepper to watch over both of you, she’d go crazy.” May stated with a weak smile. Peter glanced at her, then to Tony who had remained silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” He stated as he rose from the bed walking past both of them and out of the door. May turned to Tony and ran a hand through her hair. They stayed there for a bit, both of them knowing that immediately chasing after Peter would only make things worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll come around, Tony. It’s okay.” She said as she walked him outside of the room to head back to the penthouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friday, where’s Peter?” May asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter is currently on his way to the penthouse, as he has been restricted to venture elsewhere without the presence of Boss, Happy, Pepper, or you, Ms. Parker.” Friday answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Fri.” May stated as they entered the public elevator. As they rode up Tony replayed the way Peter had looked at him, his eyes that usually looked at him with awe and wonder were uncharacteristically cold and devoid of emotion. It was almost as if Peter had seen through him, and whatever good the boy had seen in him before had been replaced. It scared Tony to no end. What if Peter finally realized that Tony had never been someone worthy of his love, what if he pulled away now and Tony never truly got to let Peter know that he loved him, that he would go to the ends of the earth to make sure he was safe, that in every possible way he saw Peter as a son. Lost in his thoughts, Tony hadn’t realized that his breathing had become rapid and that May had been calling to him for a few moments as they stood on the penthouse floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, you’re having a panic attack. I need you to nod or squeeze my hand if you understand that.” She spoke carefully and slowly. Tony felt like he was suffocating, leaning over in hopes to gather some air, why couldn’t he breathe? Why did he fuck everything up? He loved Peter, if Peter left him… he could handle losing a team, parents, friends, but Peter was something so much more. He was his son. Images of Peter’s lifeless body flashed through his mind, the experience from the previous night finally catching up to him all at once. He couldn’t breathe, Peter couldn’t breathe, Peter wasn’t breathing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony Tony! I need you to listen to me. I know it’s hard, but I need you to breathe with me. Focus on the shape I’m drawing on your palm, okay? Can you feel that? Nod if you can feel that, Tony.” May had started to trace her finger along the palm of his hand, a rhythmic motion. Tony nodded his head briefly, his vision blurring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, Tony. Focus on what I’m drawing. Can you tell me what shape it is?” May continued the motion on his palm. Tony willed himself to focus on the motion and the feel of May’s finger pressing into his palm. Eventually the only thing his mind could focus on was the motion, trying to picture the shape in his mind. 3 strokes, two slanted, and one horizontal. 3 strokes, two slanted, and one horizontal. 3 strokes, two slanted, and one horizontal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tri--triangle.” Tony stuttered out, his breathing significantly slower than before but still slightly elevated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Tony. Can you look at me now.” May asked in a soft tone. Tony glanced up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, Tones. Now breathe with me okay? Just like this.” May demonstrated her breathing as Tony mimicked. Before long Tony felt himself grounded again, feeling the weight of May’s hand in his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we at, hun?” May asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grounded.” Tony stated softly as he wiped his eyes with the hand May hadn’t been holding. May smiled at him as she rubbed his arm comfortingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s go get you some juice to calm your nerves and then we’ll get you to bed. You need to rest, Tony. It’s… it's been a long day and sleeping in those chairs didn’t do your back any good.” May said softly as she guided him to the kitchen. As she grabbed him a glass of apple juice, apparently having learned that sugar can help calm your nerves, Tony asked Friday where Peter was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter is in his room and has been since before you arrived, Boss.” The AI responded. Tony sighed, thanking his past renovations that made the room soundproof to counteract Peter’s enhanced hearing. He took the glass that May offered with a weak smile and thank you. May walked him to his room afterwards and told him to get some sleep, making sure to ask Friday to alert her if Tony needed anything or tried to get out of his much deserved rest. It was moment’s like this that Tony wished he had had a sibling when he was younger, besides Rhodey who had entered his life during his teen years, and Happy who would enter his life later, he’d had no one to care for him like this. Of course he had Pepper, but the care that was there was entirely different. After a few more moments of cursing and finally telling Friday to alert Pepper of Peter’s condition, he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah! Chapter 3 will be up immediately after I edit it which should be tonight too! So don't worry! I look forward to hearing from all of you! Thank you to everyone that has left comments on the previous chapter, as well every Kudo! &lt;3 Stay safe and well! See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah this is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! It's kind of long and I struggled with ending it because there were so many things I wanted to include. I think this is the best way! Stay safe, and well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that morning, the time seemed to slip away from Tony, and so did the usual presence of Peter. Of course he expected Peter to be angry, but Tony had never imagined the indifference Peter would adopt instead. Peter had made it clear that he was avoiding Tony in ways that would have been subtle to anyone else, like waiting a bit longer in his room during the mornings so that he wouldn’t have to take his usual seat next to Tony while eating breakfast. Tony had noticed the lack of his presence in the morning a few days after it had started, apparently not being greeted with the sleepy good mornings and lazy smiles from the kid left his mornings feeling empty. One the fifth morning that it happened, he asked Friday if Peter had been sleeping in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, boss. Peter has been waking up at his usual time.” The AI spoke with a saddened tone. It was clear that Friday knew well that the younger boy was avoiding Tony. At the news Tony just nodded his head, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach with hurt. As Pepper laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder he tried his best to smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After wishing her a nice day at the office he went down to his lab to work on something to get his mind off of the way his heart felt empty without having Peter stumbling around beside him and talking about what they should do for the day. He and Peter had argued before, but it never felt like this. Peter had never avoided him, never shut him out like he is doing now. At most he would just pout for a few hours before coming to Tony and telling him that he was “So sorry, Mr.Stark. I never ever meant to upset you. I’m so sorry,” before hugging him. Tony sighed as he wished more than anything that Peter would at least step foot into the same room as him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sat on the stool in front of his work bench staring aimlessly at the plans for a suit upgrade that Friday had displayed for him. As much as Tony wanted to work his mind refused to linger away from thoughts of Peter, and how much it hurt that Peter hadn’t even talked to him in the past few days. Had he gone too far with his punishment? Peter had proven time and time again that he was capable of being Spider-Man, and that he understood the risks. However, as images of Peter’s pale face and limp body on an operating table flashed through Tony’s mind he was reminded that maybe Peter had become too accepting of the risks that came with being Spider-Man, so much so that he wasn’t cautious enough. It was something Tony had trouble learning once he became Iron Man, and it truly hadn’t occurred to him until Peter came into his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Peter, Tony shared the same mindset as the young boy did now; when you’re a hero you put your life on the line to save others, if you die saving someone well… that’s just part of the job. Tony believed this, and just like Peter he was ready to always be the one to make that call if it meant saving as many people as he could. Making the sacrificial play was instilled into Tony the second he became Iron Man, but once he met Peter, once he started to love the boy more than his own life, it was like an epiphany washed over him. Everything about being a hero remained the same, the stakes were still high regardless, but Tony realized that being so willing to accept risks without a second thought and throwing yourself into any situation wasn’t bravery, it was selfish, reckless, and ignorant; everything that a hero shouldn’t be. Although your life is on the line, you have to be brave enough to fight to survive. Bravery isn’t facing death in the eyes and accepting it willingly, instead bravery is looking death in the eyes and figuring out a way to fight it. Being a hero is fighting for others and saving them while also trying your best to keep fighting so you can continue to save those that need help, and come back to those who inspire you to fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the beginning, he had always tried his best to come back for Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. However, he always knew that if he were to die they would eventually be fine. With Peter though, everything changed; if he just accepted risk and sacrifice continuously he’d be incapable of living a life full of the love Peter brought into his life, he’d be incapable of being the father he wanted so badly to be for Peter. Who would save the younger during those bad nights of patrol, who would watch his favorite Star Wars films with him after a bad nightmare, who would teach him to shave, who would spend hours upgrading his suit with him? The role that he played in the lives of everyone he loved was replaceable, except for the role he had with Peter. Pepper would find someone else eventually, Rhodey and Happy were already close friends, but Peter would have to lose someone else in his life, and Tony could never put him through that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s thoughts were disrupted as DUM-E bumped into his leg, concerned whirring filling the lab as the small bot tapped him with his hand. Tony smiled down at the robot, patting him before glancing up at the ceiling. He really missed Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fri, how long have I just been sitting here?” He asked frustratedly as he ran a hand over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just about 3 hours, Boss.” Friday responded, sympathy filling her voice. Tony sighed before raising himself from his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Fri.” Tony stated, walking out of the lab and heading upstairs to grab another cup of coffee. Pepper had long since removed the one in his lab as a way to combat his habit of staying in the lab days on end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tony approached the kitchen he heard the sound of Peter’s voice bleeding into the hall, the way Tony’s heart warmed at the sound made reminded him again of just how dull his life seemed without Peter. Of course he had Pepper, Rhodey, May, and Happy, but the love he had for Peter reached bounds he never thought imaginable. There was no way he could deny the love he had for the young boy, he loved Peter in every possible way a father loves their son. He loved Peter’s voice, his laughter, his intelligence, and even the way he rolled his eyes, or pouted. He loved everything that Peter was, is, and will be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Ned. Come on, man. I’m going stir crazy here, I’m not even allowed in the lab! The L A B, Ned!” Peter’s distant voice complained. Tony stood off to the side, watching as Peter paced around the kitchen island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Part of me wishes we were in school right now.” Peter groaned as he moved towards the living room still unaware of Tony’s presence. Tony couldn’t help but watch in silence, he didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he hadn’t heard Peter sound so carefree and happy in so long. He hadn’t heard Peter’s voice in general for almost a week now. He knew it was wrong, but he just missed his kid. He carefully walked into the kitchen to grab the coffee he had come for while still smiling at the way Peter laughed at whatever was being said by Ned on the other end of the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I KNOW we start our meetings in July, but it’s the middle of May, that’s a whole month and half away! Wait, what if I just tell them that MJ decided to start Acadec prep early this summer? Think they’ll buy it?” Peter spoke softly, it would have been barely audible had Tony not been seeking out Peter’s voice. Tony turned around and glared at the boy who had managed to pace himself onto the ceiling. Tony put down the cup of coffee loudly as familiar parental aggravation filled his body due to Peter’s scheming. At the sound, Peter turned to face him, his brown eyes wide in shock as he held the phone to his ear. Tony felt love bloom in his chest at the sight, even when he was annoyed with Peter one look from the younger had him reeling in emotions. He missed seeing the warmth in Peter’s eyes, for the past week whenever Peter had managed a glance his way they had been void of anything, completely indifferent and cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’m going to say it’s fair to assume that we won’t be buying your little acadec scheme.” Tony tried to joke, the frustration that had filled him before long since gone. More than anything, Tony wanted to use this as a chance to talk to Peter. It had been tense between them for far too long, Tony was tired of not having his kid talk his ear off as he tried to work on his suit. Tony missed Peter’s dumb science puns, his hugs, his smile. Simply put, Tony missed his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked at him for a moment, before telling Ned he’d call him back later as he jumped down from the ceiling. Tony watched as Peter stood there for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think Pepper and May have probably told you to stay off the ceilings.” Tony teased as he took a sip of coffee from his mug. Peter glanced at him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be in my room.” Peter mumbled after a moment. Tony froze, his heart hammering in his chest. It was one thing for Peter to avoid him by keeping a distance, but to blatantly disregard him? Tony couldn’t even begin to comprehend the hurt that seeped into his heart. Before Peter could slip away, Tony called out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete, wait a second.” Tony called, walking to follow after the boy who had turned to glance his way before stopping in his tracks. Peter didn’t say anything, he didn’t even bother to look up at Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking, maybe you can come hang out in the lab with me? I have some upgrades for your suit you can check out.” Tony asked, hopeful that he could spark familiar excitement in the boy. Peter scoffed at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Upgrades for a suit I’m not even allowed to use?” Peter spoke bitterly. Tony took a step back, truthfully he should have known better; bringing up Spider-Man was probably the last thing he should have done. Tony sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, come on. You have to work with me here. You haven’t talked to me in days, and I know you’ve been avoiding me.” Why couldn’t Tony just tell him that he missed him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you. I miss you so much, kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Instead of getting a response Peter simply turned around and walked towards his room once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, hey, I’m talking to you.” Tony called once again, frustration and hurt filling him. He could understand that Peter was upset, but they could talk things out, couldn't they?  Tony knew that when Peter felt something, it tended to consume him until he fully expressed it, it was one of the things Tony had come to love about Peter; where Tony struggled to express his emotions, Peter struggled to keep them hidden. So seeing Peter turn his back on him and shut him out made his stomach drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I have to be stuck here, the least you could do is leave me alone.” Peter spoke coldly as he continued to walk towards his room, Tony now following in suit much to Peter’s annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you start acting like such a teenager?” Tony spoke in frustration as he grabbed Peter’s shoulder to stop him. Peter pushed his hand away, turning to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you start treating me like a fucking KID?” Peter shouted at him, tears in his eyes and his cheeks red. Tony wasn’t prepared for this, but he swallowed down the panic that had risen in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ARE a kid, Peter.” Tony shouted back. Tony hated yelling at Peter, he hated that he still let his emotions get the best of him. He was the adult between the two, he knew that this meant he should be leveled headed and able to talk calmly, but it had been a week of an endless ache in his chest and he was frustrated too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not! And you know I’m not! How many times do I have to prove that to you? Germany wasn’t enough? Having the suit taken away the FIRST time and still beating Vulture wasn’t enough? What more do you want me to DO? I’m a hero, Mr.Stark! I’m not a kid! I stopped being a kid when I got these powers!” Peter yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re a hero, Peter, everyone knows you’re a hero. That doesn’t mean you aren’t a kid, and kids make stupid decisions. Like you did. Peter, you almost died! Do you understand that? Why can’t you see how big of an issue that is!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because it wasn’t a big deal Mr. Stark, because I AM a hero! It’s my job! And sometimes when I save someone the potential cost is death, I’ve accepted that! And just because you can’t stomach that, I have to stop being Spider-Man? If I don’t save people, if I don’t take the risks that I do, then who will? People will die, they’ll suffer, if no one stands up for them! I took those bullets, because if I hadn’t that innocent woman would have! She would have died if I sat back and did nothing. She didn’t deserve that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that, but the issue is that you can’t see that YOU also do not deserve to die that way! You don’t deserve to die on some fucking rooftop in a puddle of your own blood by yourself. You DON’T! I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened Peter.” Tony yelled, as much as he was trying to keep his voice steady and calm it still seemed his emotions got the best of him. Hearing that Peter, his Peter, could ever think that he wasn’t worth more than that made every part of him fill with dread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I take the shots so no one else has to, I take those risks because I have a better chance than anyone else does. I can’t stop being Spider-Man just so you have a clear fucking conscience!” Peter exclaimed. Tony sucked in a breath, the last of patience finally breaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I CAN’T accept that, Peter! You’re right, alright? I’m doing this for me, but it’s not because you’re just some liability to me! It’s because having to wake up to an alert about you bleeding out on some fucking rooftop in the middle of the night is something I NEVER want to have to experience again. Carrying your lifeless body all the way across the city, calling May and telling her how you might not make it, thinking about what my life would be like without you… I CANNOT do that again Peter. I REFUSE to. I know the stakes that come with this job, but just because you are willing to make the sacrifice doesn’t mean you should act reckless and welcome it! That’s what you don’t understand! ” Tony shouted, frustration seeping into his voice. Peter stared at him for a moment, tears falling from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, I wish you WERE just a kid. Every day I wish that you could just be a kid, that you wouldn’t feel like you have to save the entire world and carry all of its burdens on your shoulders. I wish you were selfish, because I want so badly to be selfish when it comes to you, Peter. I want to keep you home, where I can protect you, where you don’t have to worry about Spider-Man, or worry about anything else other than just living a life where you’re safe and not risking your life every other night because you know someone else won’t. I know you’re not just a kid, Peter. But you will always be MY kid. You can be 25 years old, running my company, and you’ll be MY kid. I… Peter, I never want to keep you from being the hero you want to be, that you weren’t meant to be, but I also can’t sit back and watch you die while doing so because you’ve just decided that it’s inevitable. I’m sorry, Tesoro. I won’t lose you, even if it’s selfish, even if it makes you hate me. I’d rather you hate me every day of your long life, than have you love me in a short one.” Tony’s voice had broken off to a softer tone, his unspoken love spilling through his words. Peter remained silent as he stared at Tony, his cheeks flushed and his eyes still damp. Tony felt his heart break knowing he had caused this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could never hate you, Mr.Stark. Never, not in a million years. I can’t hate you, Mr.Stark. I can’t.” Peter spoke, his voice breaking as his tears became heavier. Tony felt his entire body ache at the sight of Peter breaking down, his quiet sobs filling the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Peter, come here.” Tony spoke as he opened his arms and wrapped Peter into a hug. He placed a soft kiss onto Peter's forehead as the younger wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just feel so angry Mr.Stark, I KNOW I messed up. I KNOW I should have asked for help, I just… Mr.Stark I wasn’t mad at you really, but I just... I was mad because without Spider-Man… how can I be useful? I can’t help, and that’s...I just want to feel like I deserve this. I want to show you that I deserve this. That I can make a difference. I don’t… I don’t want you to leave me behind because I’m not good enough. I thought--- I thought, if I showed you I could handle things you would know that I’m.. I’m trying and that I’m helping the best I can. I’m trying to be good, and to make up for all the mistakes I’ve made. Uncle Ben, and the Ferry, I’m trying and I just.. Mr.Stark-” Peter was sobbing into his shirt now, and Tony’s tears had finally made their way through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, you are so much more than I could have ever imagined. Kid, even if you weren’t Spider-Man I have no doubt that you would use that brain of yours to find a way to help. I can tell you that you have helped me so much more by being Peter Parker than by being Spider-Man. Tesoro, I’m never ever going to leave you, I’ll never leave you behind, it’s not possible. I decided so long ago that I’m with you for the long run, alright? I can’t even put into words how much I love you Peter, but I do. I love you so much, kid. You ARE my kid, and if anything I’m the one who doesn’t deserve to have that sentiment returned. I don’t deserve to have the most loyal, caring, and amazing kid in the Universe as my son.” Tony said as he worked past the tears caught in his throat. Peter stilled at the words, and Tony’s heart froze. Had he said too much, would Peter finally push him away and tell him that he was a monster, and was stupid to believe that he could ever be loved in the way father is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Mr.Stark. And you deserve it, I know you do. I wouldn’t love you if you didn’t. You take care of me like I always imagined my dad would have, and how my Uncle Ben did. You make bad dad jokes, and you ground me. You make me feel safe, and I make mistakes sometimes but you forgive me, and you help me figure things out. You and May, you two mean the world to me. I love you just as much as I love May, Mr.Stark. You’re my family.” Peter stated, his voice still weak. Tony sighed, squeezing Peter a bit harder and leaning his head against Peter’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do ground you pretty often.” Tony mumbled, a smile spreading on his face. There was nothing more precious than this moment, Tony decided. Nothing could ever top this moment of holding Peter, his son, and relishing in the love he felt blooming in his chest and humming throughout his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re also annoying like a dad.” Peter remarked, his tone holding no real bite. Tony simply sighed and ruffled Peter’s hair before pulling away from the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, Tesoro.” Tony stated as he wiped some away the tears still present on Peter’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Dad.” Peter said again as he hugged Tony again, before freezing in his arms. Tony’s heart was bursting with love and affection for the boy in his arms. Changing his mind, he decided that this was truly the most precious moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry. I know that you--” Peter started to explain but was interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind it one bit, anything’s better than ‘Tony.’” Tony reassured him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your name though?” Peter stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you say it, I know you’re upset. It’s always ‘Mr.Stark,’ Dad is a nice change of pace though.” Tony smiled at Peter fondly. Peter nodded his head while smiling bashfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I yelled at you and.. That I was just terrible in general.” Peter looked down shamefully, a red hue spreading on his cheeks. Tony laughed gruffly as the tightness in his throat had yet to dissipate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I yelled at you too, Underoos. I also forgive you for being terrible.” Tony stated, a smirk on his lips as he watched Peter blush further. Tony relished in the familiarity of the situation, he had missed these interactions for far too long. Peter flung himself into Tony’s arms, who had thankfully been able to catch the boy in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hated ignoring you, I’m sorry I did that.” Peter mumbled as he squeezed his way further into Tony’s embrace. Peter relished in the affection, of course they had hugged before and it always felt nice, but knowing that Tony truly loved him made Peter feel so unbelievably happy. After Ben had died Peter thought that he’d never know what it was like to have a dad. He never imagined that his childhood hero would step into that role, and it still amazed Peter how easily Tony fit into it, and how easily they found themselves adopting a father and son dynamic; how easily they found themselves being father and son. Peter hummed happily, besides May, Peter decided that Tony was his favorite person to hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Tesoro. You were upset, and I understand why. I just want you to know that you never have to feel like you haven’t proven yourself, you do that every day, Peter. We can talk about your punishment later, right now I’m thinking Lab privileges are back on and that after we get some things straightened out you’ll be back to webbing people up before the summer ends.” As he held Peter it finally felt like the tension that had filled the space between them lifted. He knew he would still have to talk to Peter, and enforce his punishment, but knowing that both he and Peter had talked things out made it easier for him to breathe. Tony smiled as he held Peter in his arms who just nodded in response before he moved away from Tony and looked at him with his big brown puppy eyes that made Tony’s heart melt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really miss me?” Peter asked, his voice was so soft and sincere that Tony felt himself get choked up again. May was right, he was going soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did, kiddo. I didn’t have you talking my ear off every second of the day, which means I had to actually get some work done.” Tony smiled, knowing very well that the exact opposite was true. Without Peter there rambling about whatever came to his mind, Tony had felt misplaced among his home, because there was no home without Peter now. Peter was his home, the same way Happy, Rhodey, Pepper, and May were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mean, and I know you’re lying. Pepper came into my room this morning and told me about how lost you were without me. Followed by May chewing me out for acting like I had no manners.” Peter stated with a smirk that dropped as he remembered May’s scolding. Tony ruffled Peter’s hair, something he knew would annoy him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad they tag teamed you, you hellion. If you knew how ‘lost’ I was without you, why’d you ask?” Tony laughed as Peter swatted at his hand. Tony rolled his eyes as he removed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to hear it from you, because I missed you a lot, even when I was upset and thinking about ways to break out, I still missed hanging out with you.” Peter smiled and shrugged. Once again, Tony felt himself speechless at how easily Peter expressed his affections. Tears welled up in his eyes again, which was annoying because Tony rarely cried this much in a year, let alone a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I missed you, Tesoro.” Tony spoke as he laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder. There was no way he wouldn’t have missed Peter, even within just a week the void that Peter’s absence left was unbearable. Tony could never imagine a world without Peter now, if just a few days hurt that much, he was scared to think what would become of him if something ever did happen to Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled brightly, before a curious look overtook his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep calling me that, what’s it mean? It’s Italian, right?” Peter asked. Tony sighed before grabbing Peter’s shoulders and steering him towards the kitchen for lunch. Apparently emotional confrontation made Tony hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s Italian, and it means kid or child.” Tony said as he sat Peter down on the seats by the island before going to dig through the pantry to see if he had the ingredients for a decent lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, no. You’re lying, try again.” Peter said as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in front of him, Tony made sure to have plenty of healthy snacks around the Tower so Peter could always grab something whenever his appetite hit. Tony turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, leaning over the counter to rest his head on his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do you know I’m lying, Underoos?” Tony asked, amusement filling his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my secrets too, Mr.Stark.” Peter laughed as he bit into his apple, his eyes gleaming mischievously as he did so. Tony groaned dramatically, hanging his head for a brief second, relishing in the small laughs that came from Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, keep your secrets then.” Tony said dramatically. Peter choked on his apple as he began to laugh hysterically. After a coughing fit in which Tony had slapped his hand against Peter’s back in a panic, Peter’s laughter distilled to giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you just made a reference to a meme, an old Lord of the Rings meme at that. Oh my god, Ned is going to die laughing about this.” Peter smiled as he took out his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well you did almost die. I also have no clue what you’re talking about.” Tony stated as he shook his head fondly and moved back to skim through the ingredients in the refrigerator as he was still deciding what to make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? Dad, come onnn. You really didn’t do that on purpose? That makes this even better. I have to tell Ned.” Peter squealed with laughter again. Tony had been frozen in place by the way the name had slipped from Peter’s mouth so easily, his heart hammering in his chest. It was something so simple, but hearing it made Tony smile like a fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr.Stark, you okay? What’s wrong?” Peter asked abruptly. Tony took a moment to compose himself before he turned around and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, kid. Just trying to figure out what the hell Lord of the Rings is.” Tony could tell that Peter knew he was lying (how </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he know that?), but Peter just smiled before going on to explain the movies and comparing them to the books. Tony rolled his eyes before shaking his head and placing his hands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a nerd, I didn’t understand a single thing that just came out your mouth.” Tony sighed, a smile breaking out onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear one word about anything relating to wizards, hobbits, and magical creatures and you zone out.” Peter remarked, shaking his head and biting the last of his apple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear a word you just said after ‘relating to.’” Tony shrugged, a smile appearing on his face as Peter rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways. Back to the topic at hand--” Peter began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god please. No more wizards, and magic. Please.” Tony pleaded, throwing his head back in false frustration. Peter laughed and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not that. You never told me what ‘Tesoro’ means. I’m waiting.” Peter said, an expectant smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means brat.” Tony said exasperatedly. He could tell Peter what it actually meant, but some part of him feared that the affectionate term that had accidentally slipped would scare Peter off. Peter pouted, but before he could protest Friday alerted them that May had arrived. Before Tony could process, Peter had sprinted from the kitchen to the living room. Tony shook his head fondly, following after him to greet May. As he entered the living room once again he waved to May. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, May. Glad to have you back.” Tony smiled at her, but before she could respond Peter was running at him full force and tackling him into a hug. Tony had thankfully caught him again and kept his balance to keep them from falling. He laughed as Peter wrapped his arms and legs around him, Tony had never expected Peter to be this light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what Tesoro means now. I asked May.” Peter said as he clung to him. Tony looked at May who was staring at them in shock, which quickly dissipated to fondness. She shrugged her shoulders at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my Tesoro too, Dad. You’re one of the best things that could have happened to me, better than Spider-Man and any other powers I could have gotten. I treasure you, dad. I love you.” Peter stated, and Tony felt his eyes fill with tears. Only Peter Parker could ever make him cry five times in a day. Again, Tony looked at May who was tearing up herself. He smiled at her before squeezing Peter closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Pete. I love you so much, kid. My Tesoro.” Tony said as he smiled, kissing Peter’s head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friday please tell me you recorded that.” May spoke from behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Ms.Parker. Footage has already been sent to Ms.Potts.” The AI responded cheerily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Fri.” May stated as she walked towards her two boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to see the father-son duo back in action. As an official father-son duo no less” May smiled as she ran a hand through Peter’s curls, the boy looking extremely content being held by Tony and dotted on by his Aunt May. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spider-baby and I had a heart to heart, and before I knew it I had a kid. Life’s funny like that.” Tony expressed with a smile, a few remaining tears still shining in his eyes. May rolled her eyes, before glancing at Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you mean. One day I had one superhero to take care of, now I have two. Jeez.” May teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kid and I are now a package deal, no refunds, and no returns. Speaking of, how about we order in today? I wanted to cook something but I couldn’t decide. Come on, Spider-baby. Let’s go to the kitchen.” Tony stated, opening his arms to let Peter down. However he was surprised when Peter remained stuck to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, what’s going on?” Tony asked, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stuck. Can’t let go, happens when I’m really happy and feel safe.” Peter mumbled, repositioning his head on Tony’s shoulder. May cooed at the sight, before laughing at Tony’s expression. Seeing them like this after having to endure a week of their distance was a more than welcomed sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m flattered, but I can’t walk around with you. I’m an old man, remember? This will do numbers on my back.” Tony asked fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My old man, mhm.” Peter stated, his tone soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, son. Now, how about we go order some food?” Tony said with a fond smile on his face. Tony waited a few moments waiting for a response from Peter, but instead he was met with soft snores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, kid are you asleep?” Tony asked, glaring at May who was trying her best to keep from laughing loudly. May took a glance at Peter before smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Tones. Looks like you managed to get yourself stuck with a sleeping Spider-baby.” May stated fondly as she shrugged her shoulders while giving Tony a teasing smile. Tony sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sacrifices I make for this kid, at least help me get to the couch.” Tony sighed, clear adoration in his voice. May helped him sit down, not surprised when Peter still clung to Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’d tell ya? Hm? Peter could never hate you, and it all worked out.” May stated as she took a seat next to them, smiling at them and reaching a hand out to move Peter’s hair from Tony’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He called me dad. You heard that right? I’m not losing my mind?” Tony asked, staring at her with genuine concern. May smiled at him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did, and it suits you. I can’t wait to hear the story about all that later. Pepper and I are definitely going to have our hands full now. She’s going to ask us to move in for sure now.” May laughed as she sighed and let her hair down from the bun it had been in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was going to happen regardless, but especially now. We have a child together, May.” Tony stated, laughing as he did so. May rolled her eyes and scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you have my very cute kid as your shield at the moment or else I’d be kicking your ass.” May whispered as to not wake Peter. Tony laughed happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, May. I mean that. You could have easily kept me away from Peter, but you didn’t and now I have this love in my life that I just… I never thought I would have. I never wanted to be a dad, I was always afraid I’d end up like Howard… but I know now I’d never be capable of treating Peter like that.” Tony stated as he glanced at her again. May sighed for a moment before smiling again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good dad, Tony. Just as good as Ben was.” May said softly. Tony looked at her in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to replace him. I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to.” Tony stated. May huffed a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, I know. I felt the same way when we took Peter in. I didn’t want him to feel like I was replacing his mom, that I was in some way erasing her from Peter’s memory. I eventually figured out that was impossible though. Peter loves so deeply that there will never be a replacement for anyone in his heart. His heart’s big enough to love those that he’s lost, and to make space for people after that. You’re not replacing Ben, or Peter’s dad, you’re taking a position entirely of your own in his heart.” May reassured him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s turning me soft.” Tony mumbled as he glanced away back towards Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely. They’ll change your name to Teddy Stark by the end of the year.” May laughed. Tony shot her a glare before leaning back into the couch and making himself more comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we know where Peter gets his attitude from.” Tony quipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, from you.” May retorted with a snort. Tony furrowed his eyebrows in offense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, Tony. I’ll go order some food for us, and I’ll wake you both up when it’s here. Pepper should be home by then too.” May stated as she walked out of the room. Tony smiled, as he allowed himself to relax into the comfort of the soft cushions, his breaths becoming slower as he listened to Peter’s soft breathing. Eventually, he began to fall asleep with Peter still wrapped around him. Before he drifted off entirely , he placed a kiss on Peter’s head softly and smiled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always take care of you, Tesoro.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3 I always look forward to comments, and I appreciate every Kudo! Stay safe! Until next time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to part 2! I really wanted to write an upset Peter, because I feel like I never really read about him being angry? He's a teenager, with superpowers, and I feel like we get so caught up in the fact that he's a hero we forget he can still be angry among being anxious, insecure, sad, and happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>